Tokyo Butei High School
is the central high school background the Hidan no Aria series. It is one of the many specialized educational institutions in Japan, and connecting to a network of Butei Schools around the world. Its curriculum is centred on the development of Butei, through the use of various armaments, combat strategies and harnessed intuition. Location Tokyo Butei High School is located on a man-made island just south of the Rainbow Bridge, with a land area of two kilometres from the north to the south and 500 meters from the east to the west. The Universal Educational Facility, called "Academy Island" by some, where the "Butei" are brought up, is located within this island. Curriculum : Full article: Butei High School Curriculum Students undergo a modified curriculum based on the basic high school curriculum of regular high schools. School days go from Monday to Friday, and each school day is composed of five periods. The earlier four of these periods are composed of subjects also found in regular high schools like Japanese History, Science and Mathematics; these subjects are uniform on all divisions. After these subjects, each Butei Division attends specialized training subjects based on the division. For example, students of Assault enter combat training, while Butei who belong to the Logi Division practice driving skills. In addition to the subjects, students are also required to fulfil certain tasks called "quests". These tasks are required for to acquire practical experience in their specific field. Quests, when completely fulfilled within the set time limit, award students with academic units which are needed to graduate. Transferring Out Student who wants to transfer out of Butei High have to fill out a transfer application twice because the Masters would reject the first application out of the possibility that it was forgery and give the student an opportunity to reconsider. The actual transfer process is difficult for Butei high students however. Other schools generally do not want butei transfers as their background education and social etiquette is generally lower in addition to higher drop out rates that other transferees. There's also the case that the background of Butei students tend to be rougher than the average student, leading to some unhinged individuals when adapting to normal life. This resulted in a method where a small number of students would be transferred at a time in secret by expelling them in order to avoid giving notice on which school they previously attended, prevents the students from being ostracized by others for holding a Butei license, and using cash to "squeeze" the students into another school. Once expelled the students will have to follow these orders from the Headmaster: # Do not turn in your Butei license or get rid of your weapons immediately after dropping out in order to avoid criminal retaliation. # Treat this as having accepted a long-term secret mission from the Masters and conceal that you have dropped out of school. # Put your affairs in order and leave without a trace. Students would then spend a few days as normal as possible by staying in a single hotel room and taking the other school entrance exam. Trivia *Urara's family, the Takachihos are apparently a massive financial backer for the school as their family name is on every training facility building. Category:Terminology Category:Butei Highschool Category:Locations